dbxfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Angry Video Game Nerd vs Nostalgia Critic
AVGN vs NC is a DBX by Hipper. Special thanks to LeTotalMemer for the TN. Description Cinemassacre vs Channel Awesome, which famous and angry internet reviewer of bad products will win? Intro Pre-Fight The Nostalgia Critic is seen finishing up his review on the Angry Video Game Nerd movie. Critic: You'd think someone who complains about other people's work could make something good by himself, but nope! It's just as bad as the stuff he reviews. Anyways, I'm the Nostalgia Critic, and I- Just then, the wall explodes, which knocks Critic down. NC gets up and sees his attacker is none other than the Angry Video Game Nerd. Nerd: Hey, Critic, I heard you were talking shit! Critic: Yeah, so what? Nerd: I'm gonna kick your dumb four eyed ass, that's what! Critic: Oh, if it's a fight you want, than it's fight you'll get! Fight The Nerd charges at the Critic and punches him three times before kicking him, knocking Critic through the wall. The Critic gets back up and pulls out his gun before firing at the Nerd. The AVGN ducks under Critic's chair to dodge the bullets and tries to fire back at the Critic with his NES Zapper, but it jams. Critic: Hah, your geeky Nintendo crap won't save you now! Nerd: That's what you think, asshole! The Nerd throws a kick at Critic, who blocks the attack and headbutts AVGN, sending him a few feet back. The Critic then kicks his chair at the Nerd, which directly hits him and sends him flying through the wall and onto a field. The Nostalgia Critic jumps after him and swings at him with a baseball bat, which hits AVGN twice and knocks him down. Nerd quickly recovers and throws a pen at the Critic, which bounces off him. Critic: Really, that's the best you have? Nerd: Hey, I like my pens! Don't you insult my pens fucker! The Nerd puts on the Power Glove and punches his enemy, sending Nostalgia Critic backwards. The Critic gets back up and pulls out a crowbar, before charging at the Nerd. The Nerd gains up towards him and throws a punch, but the Critic blocks and swings his crowbar at Nerd. The Nerd catches the crowbar and punches Critic in the face with his Power Glove, before uppercutting him backwards, launching Critic into a tree. Critic: Wait, please, spare me! Nerd: And why should I? Critic: Because, I'm, uh, you're father! Nerd: Really, if you're my dad, then you must know my mom. Critic: Uh, it's....Linda? Hey, you gotta give me props for trying. The Nerd then shoots the Critic with his NES Zapper three times in the head, causing the Nostalgia Critic's head to explode. DBX Credits Hipper: Wow, that was unexpected. Anyway, stay tuned for the next DBX. Category:Rivalry themed DBX Fights Category:Riviraly themed DBX Fights Category:Internet Shows Themed DBX Fights Category:Hero vs Hero themed DBX Fights Category:Hipper's new DBXs Category:Adopted DBX fights Category:'Anti-Hero vs Anti-Hero' themed DBXs Category:Rage/Anger themed DBX Category:Anger themed DBX Fights Category:Completed What-If DBX Fights